Emma
by is-brea-ficsean
Summary: Emma flees from England into to loving arms of the Cullens, but just how long can she avoid the Volturi.Once they know about her power nothing will stop  them from coming after her.Rated M for future LEMONS and controversial matters SethxEmmaxNessiexJacob


** Emma knocked lightly on the door, shivering as the wind picked up. It was snowing and the thin cotton sundress she was wearing did little to protect her against the cold. **

** She could hear people inside,-quietly arguing-too distracted to hear her soft taps against the door. Emma knocked a bit louder and the house instantly grew silent.**

**Less than a second later, the door opened with Carlisle standing in the threshold. Emma shivered again, rubbing her arms with her small, frozen fingers. Normally the cold wouldn't really affect her, but after a week spent traveling through arctic Canada to Alaska coupled with a lack of food, it had finally started to take effect.**

"**Oh dear," said a worried Esme who was standing close by her husbands side. "You poor thing, you must be freezing. Come in, come in."**

**Emma curtsies politely. "Th-thank you ma'ma," she said in her gentle English accent, before quickly taking a step inside.**

**Carlisle closed the door behind her and Esme cautiously wrapped a thick blanket around her-as if she were an injured, wild animal that might attack at any moment.**

"**Hey Esme, who was at the doo-," Jacob stopped mid-sentace as his eyes landed on Emma.**

**He instantly froze-holding tighter to Renesmee who sat wide-eyes in his lap-and growled at her. His growl went unnoticed as the rest of the Denali and Olympic covens surrounded and assessed her.**

"**Another hybrid," asked Tonya, astonished.**

"**But were did she come from," Bella questioned.**

**Edward was the next to talk and his words caused a startling reaction in Emma. "Her mind seems to be very-," Edward gasped as Emma immediately shut him out of her mind.**

"**What, what is it," Bella said, panicked. "Edward what's wrong?"**

"**She just, she just shut me out of her thoughts," he replied, still in shock.**

"**Then she's a shield like Bella," Carmen guessed.**

**Her husband, Eleazar, shook his head. "No it's something else. But she's blocking me, I can't tell. I'm certain of one thing though, she knows exactly what she's doing."**

** "Really," Carlisle questioned. "How do you know?"**

** "For her to be able to shut Edward out at will," Eleazar started. "She'd have to have practiced that. Possibly trained by someone."**

** "The Volturi," Tanya asked.**

** A series of hisses and feral growls filled the room. Emma latched on the back of Esme's shirt, drawing closer to the motherly woman.**

** "Don't be ridiculous," Esme chided, wrapping her arms around Emma. "She's just a child!"**

** "Who could have been sent by the Volturi," Jasper said drawing closer. "Her gift is obviously extremely powerful. She could be an assassin here to exterminate us."**

** "That's enough," Rosalie growled, snatching Emma from Esme, pulling her onto her lap. "This child is not an assassin. You're all being ridiculous. If she truly was an assassin she would have already offed us by now. She's just an innocent little girl and she's done nothing for you to suspect her of such things."**

** Emma snuggled into Rosalie's neck silently thanking her.**

"**Your right," Carlisle amended. "Our assumptions were uncalled for, born out of fear and stress. I apologize."**

** "I also express regret. The child has done no wrong to us," Kate said, bowing her head, ashamed. Several nods of agreement.**

** "It's okay," Emma said. "It's not your fault, I made you react that way."**

** "Are you saying that you purposely caused us to react negatively towards you," Carlisle questions.**

** "Yes, I mean no," Emma quickly amended. "I didn't mean to do it. I swear!"**

** "What exactly did you do," Jasper questioned, accusingly. "What is your power?"**

** "I don't know," Emma admitted. "I can't really explain it. I only know what Bradley told me."**

** "Who's Bradley," asks Garrett.**

** "Bradley's my father," Emma replys casually. "He's a neurologist!"**

** "What did Bradley tell you your power was, young one," Eleazar asks, clearly intreaged. "Does he have a name for what you can do?"**

**Emma nods, "Bradley calls it neuro-mechanics, being able to control the functions of the brain. Right now I can only control certain parts, but Bradley says if I practice I'll be able to do all sorts of things. He says every function in the human body is controlled by the brain and if I learn how to control the brain then I can control-"**

** Emma was cut off by Edward, "Then you can control people?" **

"**Is that what he wants you to do," Bella asks, clearly supporting her husbands. "To learn how to control people? To make them do things against their will?"**

** Emma shook her head urgently, "No of course not. Making people do things they don't want to do is wrong."**

** "Yes it is wrong," Edward granted. "I was just making an postulation since I can't hear your thoughts."**

** Emma nodded, understandingly and continued with her story. "Bradley wants me to learn how to access the part of the brain that controls chemical levels in the body. He says that if I could alter the chemical levels of the brain I could make sick people better."**

** "He's right," Carlisle agreed. "If you could alter the chemical reactions in the brain you could help a lot of people. Depression, ADHD, anxiety, bi-polar disorder, schizophrenia, all cured in an instant. The number of people you could help, it would be astounding."**

** "That's exactly what Bradley said," Emma exclaimed excitedly. "He says eventually I may be able to cure really bad diseases like AIDs or cancer by altering white blood cell levels. He wants to create immortal humans."**

** "Immortal humans," Tanya gasped. "Is such a thing possible?"**

**Emma shrugs, "I don't know. Bradley says if people don't get sick anymore then they won't die as easily and when people get hurt I can make them heal really fast. And people won't get old anymore because all their body functions are in tip top shape."**

** Carlisle nods in agreement, "She speaks the truth. If you eliminate disease, fatal injury, and aging there's really nothing left to cause humans to perish."**

** "But what about _her_," Rosalie questions angrily. "You're not giving her a choice in this. She'd be spending her entire life, every second of every day curing people who probably don't even deserve it."**

** "Rosalie," Esme chided.**

** "I agree with Rosalie," Emma stated causing looks of astonishment from her audience. "Not the part about wasting my life, but the part about not everyone deserving my gift. Rapists, murders, child molesters, abusive spouses and parents, they don't really deserve to live forever continuing to hurt people. But then again who am I to say who lives and who dies. In terms of the bible death is both a blessing and a punishment; to punish those who have wronged their fellow man and a blessing to give peace to the suffering. I think that people who cause others to suffer and feel no remorse for their actions don't deserve to die. They should be punished by living. If you think about it, living can be just as utterly terrifying as dying, depending on the circumstances. People who hurt others on purpose over and over again, without reason, never feeling sorry for the pain they cause should live forever in a worlds of continuous pain and suffering. But how am I supposed to tell the bad from the good. True, some people are black and white, good and evil . I can sort through their memories and see that all have done wrong and many have atoned for the sins they have committed. But what about all the grey? The people who have committed crimes against man kind without knowing how it affects others or those who commit a series of seemingly small wrong doings and never atone for it or did wrong in the name of justice. Were do I draw the line? Because you can't save everyone. There's not enough hours in the day, days in a month, months in a year, to save everyone. And even if there was, overpopulation and famine would soon consume the Earth. Good people don't deserve to suffer eternally," Emma looked around the room at the astonished faces surrounding her. Sighing deeply she continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, nature has a pattern. All life, and death, is sacred, formed in a never ending pattern forever entangling and colliding, forming a beautiful, mesmerizing web, far to complicated for any of us small, simple minded creatures to understand. God made us this way for a reason, and only he will ever know this reason. He has a plan, all those tangling strands of the events and paths of life are like each stroke of a painter brush as he creates a beautiful piece of art. I love helping people, and I'll help as many people as I can in the time allotted for me to live, but I can't go screwing with the big picture."**

** The room was silent for a moment as Emma's words were processed and it was Garrett who finally broke the silence.**

** "The child speaks with wisdom beyond her years," he said gravely.**

** "But why are you here," asked Alice with a confused expression. "Who sent you?"**

** "Bradley said that the Volturi was after him and I had to hide," Emma said. "He said the only place I would be safe was with the Cullen's because the Volturi were still scared of you. He said you wouldn't dare reject a child." Emma paused in thought and then her expression turned fearful. "You wouldn't would you?"**

** The Cullen's exchanged looks and then Rosalie smiled.**

** "I've always wanted a daughter," Rosalie said, pulling Emma closer to her.**

** Emma was generously accepted by all the Cullen's and they grew to love her as their own. Nessie and Emma grew to be inseparable and you could never find one without the other. Changing his initial view of her, Jacob followed Nessie's example and Emma became second only to his imprint. Rosalie and Emmett adopted Emma as their daughter and loved her as such. Alice and Rosalie enjoyed there new Barbie as Nessie had unfortunately inherited Bella's views on fashion. All the Cullen's adored her and provided the little girl with every luxury she could imagine.**

** In regards to Emma's power it was nurtured by Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Jasper. They taught her how to expand her gift as well as they could and even invited Zafrina from the Amazon Coven to help. By the time she reached two years old she was able to manipulate the thoughts and actions of people for short periods of time, humans longer than vampires. However she never abused her power or the people she used it on.**

** She spent most of her days at the hospital with Carlisle and Nessie, secretly projecting images of better days into their minds. The rest of the time she was either; with Rosalie and Alice playing dress up, dancing and playing with Nessie and Jacob, studying with Edward and Carlisle, reading, painting, drawing, or practicing her abilities. Emma loved the arts and was incredibly talented at painting, photography, charcoal sketches, and dancing. Nessie too loved to dance, but couldn't draw worth a crap. She was however very good at singing in which Emma failed miserably.**

** Emma had never been happier in her life.**


End file.
